Hand Written
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Spike leaves Winnie some notes each day of the week to lead up to a big Sunday Surprise. Quick One Shot. Enjoy!


**Hand Written.**

Hello, back again!  
So, over the weekend, I had no laptop and no phone...  
So, I basically had my iPod and that was it... plus some pens and paper.

So I began to jot down a few ideas and before you know it I've written nearly 1,000 words, and those 1,000 words kind of moulded into this fic, I hope you like it! Winnie and Spike of course. Personally I think it's cute, but we'll see what you think!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Monday.**

Monday morning was always hard, given the fact it was raining made the urge to stay in bed stronger. Pulling herself out of bed Winnie sighed, Spike was probably at work already, meaning another morning alone.

After quickly getting showered and then dresses she headed to the kitchen, her main focus was getting coffee. Fast.

She stop and frowned a little when she saw a yellow post it note stuck to the kettle, opening it she noticed her boyfriends hand writing and smiled.

'Winnie,

I went to work early today, have a lovely morning!  
I left you another surprise on the coffee table!  
Love you more than anything ever.  
Spike xxx'

Smiling to herself she folded the note and put it in her hand bag which was on the kitchen counter. Moving backwards a little so she had a view of the coffee table she almost welled up at the sight of a bunch of red roses. Spike wasn't even home yet he still made her feel ten times better.

* * *

**Tuesday.**

Working seemed like the best idea seen as the weather was meant to be awful all day. Spike was still asleep as he was working the night shift and had today off as he was working again tonight.

Getting sorted for her day with out waking him, Winnie moved to kiss his head before going in search of some breakfast.

Like the day before, she smiled as she saw a note once again stuck to the side of the kettle.

'Winnie,  
I promise we'll spend time together this weekend!

I miss seeing you each morning.

CHECK THE FRIDGE!  
Love you more than anything ever!  
Spike xxx'

Again she folded the note but this time put it in her pocket, she opened the fridge finding a note stuck to a box containing her favorite pasta salad.

'Have a nice lunch!'

It was things like this that made her so happy she said yes the second time he asked her out.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

Winnie woke up with a smile for the first time this week. The sun was finally shinning!  
However her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Spike asleep next to her, he was working nights last night, he was also working nights, tonight and Thursday night... but he got the day off Friday, but Winnie was working. So they had to wait until the weekend to spend some time together.

Like the past 2 morning this week Winnie smiled when she saw the note.

This time it was just very simple.

'Bathroom! ;)  
Love you more than anything ever!  
Spike xxx'

Winnie folded the note putting in her handbag as she passed it and walked to the bathroom. Seeing a bag filled with all her favorite soaps and lotions, and scrubs. She mentally cursed herself for using the en suit this morning, but it was little things like this that made Winnie feel even luckier to have a boyfriend like Spike.

* * *

**Thursday.**

Waking up late Winnie tried her best not to wake the sleeping form on the bed. Standing frozen and silent when he rolled over.

This morning she used the main bathroom, taking advantage of all of the new bath luxuries that Spike got her.

Spike was working again tonight, but had Friday off. Winnie had been working all week and Friday was no exception, at least they could spend the weekend together.

The note this morning was stuck to the fridge, with an envelope attached.

'So Winnie,

You've now been my girlfriend for nearly 3 years.

Love you more than anything ever!  
Spike xxx'

Opening the envelope she smiled as she replayed memories in her head.

She opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside first reading the little note.

'So, the rest of my family want to meet you!

Smiling at how un neat her boyfriends writing was she folded the note and almost screamed with excitement when she saw 2 tickets for a 2 week long break in Italy.

She couldn't express her love for Spike through words, they had been together for 3 years and she loved the bomb tech more and more each day.

* * *

**Friday.**

Winnie hated waking up before the alarm... although she enjoyed lying watching her boyfriend sleep, she couldn't wait to see him tonight.

It was his night off and her last shift before the weekend. After thinking about there weekend together for a further 10 minutes she forced herself to get up and sorted, which was done in record time.

In the kitchen the note had gone back to being stuck on the kettle.

'Winnie,

Inside the fridge is something long over due.

Love you more than anything ever!  
Spike xxx'

Opening the fridge after folding the note and putting it in her pocket she smiled at how right Spike was when he said over due. A note saying 'Surprise!' was stuck to a meal for 2 and a bottle of wine.

She felt warm inside at how romantic Spike could be even after a 12 hour shift.

He was the love of her life, no doubt about it.

* * *

**Saturday.**

Both Spike and Winnie enjoyed being able to lay in each others arms. The meal last night was lovely, it was nice to be able to have a conversation that wasn't work related.

They lay there smiling not worrying about how late they would be.

"I'll go make some coffee." Winnie said kissing Spike, again and again before finally grabbing her clothes off the floor.

"I'll keep the bed warm." Spike said with a cheeky smile before Winnie left to go to the kitchen.

Winnie was shocked when she saw a note, given the fact her and Spike were spending the day together.

Flicking the kettle on she read the note whilst waiting for the water to boil.

'Winnie.  
Been together nearly 3 full years

And I have never got you something like this!

Check the dressing table!  
Love you more than anything ever!  
Spike xxx'

Winnie tried her hardest to remember if she saw anything out of the ordinary went she walked past her dressing table this morning, but she really couldn't think.

Walking back into the bedroom with 2 cups of coffee she placed them both down on the bed side table on Spike's side of there king size bed.

She walked back over to the dressing table and smiled when she saw a little pink box.

She heard Spike sit up in bed and turned to face him before opening it.

"You need to stop buying me things!" Winnie said before opening the box.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a heart shaped locket with different swirly patterns on.

"Spike, it's beautiful." Winnie said almost speechless.

"Not as beautiful as you." Spike said with his usual charm.

"Honestly it's gorgeous." Winnie said still trying to get over the fact Spike had brought her a beautiful locket plus all the other gifts.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Spike said waving for Winnie to sit on the bed so he could do the clasp at the back.

"I love you so much." He said when she turned around.

"I love you so much too." Winnie said before kissing him.

* * *

**Sunday.**

Waking up rather early for a Sunday Winnie was surprised to see Spikes side of the bed empty.

Getting up and opening the curtains she smiled when she saw a note stuck to the back of the bedroom door.

'Love you more than anything ever!  
Spike xxx'

Walking into the living area to go find him she smiled as she saw the flowers he had got her in a vase on the table and beside them the tickets to Italy.

"I wanted to get you all this stuff to lead up to something big." Spike said when he saw her come in.

Winnie moved to sit on the sofa to see what big thing he had planned.

"We've been together almost 3 years Win..." He said getting down on one knee.

Winnie's eyes widened she couldn't believe what was happened.

"So, Winnie Camden will you marry me?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Yes! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Winnie screamed jumping to hug him.

Laughing they both hugged and kissed each other.

"So, a lot of preparation went into this, and I thought you might want to celebrate with your friends." Spike said pointing to the kitchen as the SRU team walked out.

Soon after all the congratulation and the little speeches. Winnie pulled Spike into the kitchen area for a minute a lone.

"I love you so much Spike."  
"I love you so much to Winnie. I love you more than anything ever." Spike said with a smile.

They had their friends, they had their families, and they had each other.

They were in love and happy.

Super quick one shot!  
Hope you like it! Please read and review! Means a lot!  
Love you all!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
